


Elsa discovers Anna's love (and lust)

by OtterPen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Arendelle, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, In Character, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterPen/pseuds/OtterPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months have passed since Anna and Elsa save one another.  The tension between them comes to a breaking point the first night they share a bed with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsa discovers Anna's love (and lust)

Six months following the near eternal winter, Elsa found herself gazing out at a blanket of snow _not_ caused by her and having nothing to do with her powers at all. It was merely winter. A season which came and went every year. A season that she had always loved, even in spite of her powers, and even in spite of the anguish she’d caused.

So much had happened in that half year.

 

The town forgave her.

Trade relations with the Southern Isles and the Duke of Weselton ceased altogether.

She repaired the ice castle for Marshmallow (and sometimes Olaf) to live in.

She resumed her position on the throne.

The control over her powers increased ten fold.

Anna broke up with Kristoff.

 

The latter gave her pause as she considered the ramifications.

Kristoff believed himself Anna’s true love, so much so that he put himself in harm’s way to save her, only to find Anna putting herself in harm’s way to save Elsa. Yet, he stayed by her through it all. This was the true love between sisters. Kristoff loved Anna romantically.

And Anna appeared to love him in return. Even if she had taken her time with him. Even if she had spent more time rekindling her bond with Elsa than going on dates with the young man. Even if her interest obviously waned the longer they were together.

From her vantage point, in the position of the renewed older sister, she was confidant to Anna’s disinterest in Kristoff. About how he smelled and how all he ever talked about was ice and the trolls (the latter of which Elsa had mixed feelings about, all things considered).

She sat through her sister’s sighed confessions that she hoped Kristoff was the one and how she thought she’d learned her lesson with Hans. Why couldn’t she just find someone she loved? Why did her first love deceive her and why did her second love just not interest her?

Elsa had no experience to share with Anna. She could not offer advice or set her straight with insightful logic. All she could offer her sister was an embrace and cuddling in front of the fire in the library. Both of which left the Queen feeling more and more guilty about Anna’s eventual decision to break it off with the nose picking man.

She felt guilty because the entire time that she and Anna spent together, she found herself becoming more and more attracted to the auburn haired girl.

More attracted to her younger sister.

And the time she took, the time she spent with her sister, the time that could have been used instead for Kristoff and Anna to be together. Instead, Elsa took it, selfishly at times, at others, she accepted the company of finally being able to reconnect after all these years.

Honestly, why shouldn’t she?

Who was he to deny what had been denied for so long?

How many nights had Elsa spent alone because she felt responsible for something she had no control over? How many times had she broken Anna’s heart because she couldn’t bring herself to put her sister in harm’s way again? All this time she thought she’d been protecting her when it was just the opposite.

There was no one to blame.

Her parents? They were just doing what they thought was right.

The trolls? Maybe, but what would be the point?

Herself? Anna had forgiven her, so Elsa decided to do the same.

Her powers? A pointless exercise.

Before, where she felt entitled to learning to be sisters again, it felt right, the natural thing to do. But now, now that these romantic feelings were starting to flood her heart, her mind, and her body, she could only feel guilt for desiring her sister in the manner that she did. The guilt of possibly being the reason for Anna breaking up with Kristoff.

That guilt for hoping that for just one moment, that Anna felt the same way, and that was the reason the girl broke it off.

Elsa sighed and watched the snow gently falling outside of her bedroom window. She had a book in her lap, a fire burning just several feet away, and a smile forming on her lips as she heard the patter of feet coming down the hall only to skid to a halt in front of her room.

She could picture Anna raising her hand to knock on the door, then pull it back, remembering that Elsa told her to come and go as she pleased. They were sisters. There was nothing embarrassing for them. Nothing off limits. If she wanted to spend time with her, Anna was more than entitled. If she wanted to share the bed like they used to...

Elsa shivered at the thought and tried to shake her blush away as the door tentatively opened.

“Elsa?”

She smiled broadly and placed a mark in the pages of the book, “Come in, Anna.”

The girl in question stuck her head in first, then practically bounced through the door with her hands behind her back. She wore a purple and green dress that Elsa recently purchased for her. The fit was nice and the colors were that of Arendelle. It made Anna look so much more grown up, even if the girl insisted on putting her hair in the twin braids every day.

“Want to build a snow man?”

Elsa laughed.

 

\-----

 

One hour later Anna collapsed on a soft pile of snow Elsa created for her near the family of snow people they had built together inside the courtyard of the castle. The auburn haired girl panted and stretched her arms and legs out. She’d traded the dress for warmer pants, a long sleeved shirt, a heavy coat, boots, a cap, and mittens. They all reminded her a little of Kristoff. Although, on him, the clothing appeared masculine and messy, but on Anna, those clothes were cute and the fact that they were a little too big just made the girl look that much younger.

It was like they were kids all over again.

Elsa sat down next to her, careful to tuck her dress neatly under her legs, and waited for her sister to catch her breath.

They’d been in a snowball fight. Anna hadn’t stood a chance.

“I don’t know if I’m in awe of the fact that all you’re wearing is that skimpy dress or jealous of the fact that all you’re wearing is that skimpy dress,” her sister grunted and sighed.

Elsa smirked.

Anna continued, “Seriously, though, you aren’t cold at all?”

“You’ve asked me this at least a hundred times.”

“And it’ll be a hundred and one if you don’t answer me,” Anna sing songed teasingly.

Elsa rolled her eyes and gazed softly at the other girl, “No, Anna, I don’t feel the cold. I’ve never felt the cold.”

She watched her sister chew on her lower lip while staring up at the starry sky. They’d been outside long enough for the sun to dip beneath the horizon, but not yet for the dark expanse of night. The stars were visible, just barely.

“What about the heat?”

Elsa turned her head, hoping to hide the blush that bloomed on her cheeks. Her thoughts had turned quickly to a recent memory of the two curled up on the couch together, Anna’s arms draped around her waist and her head snuggled against the crook of her neck. She’d felt that warm breath along her skin and breasts snuggled up just under hers. The body heat her sister emitted practically bled right into her. She wanted so much more, to feel so much more. Instead, she’d just continued to hold Anna until the fire died down to embers and the two wished each other good night.

Perhaps it was a good thing that the girl did not sneak into her room at night. Elsa was sure she wouldn’t be able to control herself.

“Well?” Anna’s insistent voice sounded much closer and when she turned her head, she found those greenish blue eyes just inches away. The girl’s mittened hands were pressed on her knees and the cap on her head sat awkwardly at an angle, half covering her eyebrow and exposing one her ears fully to the cold air.

She sighed, smiled, and lifted her hands up to fix the cap. She let her fingers trail over her sister’s ears and watched the girl shiver. Or maybe she imagined the latter.

“I do feel heat. Why would I have a fire going in my room during the winter otherwise?” Elsa’s lips curled and she pressed her forehead against Anna’s.

Her sister pursed her lips and scrunched her nose, “I don’t know. Maybe because you want your room to be Anna friendly?”

The hopeful rise in the girl’s tone of voice made Elsa panic, then made her heart break. She pressed her cooled hands on her sister’s cheeks and pushed in gently enough to cause the girl’s pout to disappear.

“I guess you saw past my rouse, then,” when Anna just continued to stare in confusion without saying anything, Elsa grinned and rubbed their noses together, “About wanting my room to be Anna friendly.”

Anna’s eyes lit up and before Elsa knew what was happening, the smaller girl had pounced on top of her, pushing them both back into the snow that the Queen instinctively made into a soft blanket that poofed as they landed. She sighed as she felt those warm, snow covered arms, circle her and tighten. A head full of rusty red hair nuzzled itself just underneath her chin.

She slid her arms over Anna’s shoulders and smiled.

So many years she’d missed.

She would never deny her sister this contact anymore. Not ever again.

“So,” Anna’s muffled voice sounded against her collarbone. That warm breath tickled her and she shivered from the sensations trailing down her chest into her belly. “Since your room is Anna friendly, can I sleep with you tonight?”

Elsa must have zoned out, because she heard her sister repeating the question again, more firmly, and with her head raised and those gentle eyes gazing desperately into hers.

Blood pounded in her ears and her heart skipped every other beat with two extra beats randomly placed about.

The blonde was no stranger to physical pleasure. She’d spent more than her fair share of nights exploring her own body as well as reading books she’d stumbled upon in the library. Then, there was also the occasional fling between servants in the corridors. Though those were usually between a man and woman. Unrelated at that.

She knew that Anna hadn’t meant it the way that Elsa had taken it. It didn’t stop the images flooding through her mind or the sensations tingling from her spine down through her legs.

Elsa stared into her sister’s eyes, mesmerized by the colors. So similar, yet so different. They were like the vast sea. And Elsa would willingly drown in that sea.

She stayed in this position, gazing, pondering, feeling, that is until she saw Anna getting closer, so close that their lips nearly touched. Elsa quickly pushed the girl up and closed her eyes. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest.

After several deep breaths she opened her eyes in time to see Anna pushing away. There was hurt in the other girl’s eyes. Maybe. Elsa wasn’t sure. She knew she shouldn’t, but she did anyways, if only because she loved her sister more than life itself, and she’d be damned if she hurt the girl again.

“I’ll tell Kai to bring your pillow into my room, then. Go get a bath and get warmed up and I’ll meet you there, okay?” Her cracking voice betrayed the air of calm she attempted to put up.

That cracking voice, however, was a small price to pay to see Anna’s wide grin.

 

\-----

 

“I don’t drool _that_ much,” Anna whined as she puffed her pillow and placed it next to Elsa’s.

The Queen simply smiled as she pulled her braid apart. She was honest when the girl inquired as to why she couldn’t just share a pillow with Elsa. There were many mornings where Elsa got the lucky chance to wake Anna up herself and she often noted how messily the girl slept.

A warm hand pushed hers away and she turned her head to see her sister kneeling behind her on the bed, holding the half undone braid in her hands.

“I’ll brush your hair. Then you can do mine.”

Elsa smiled and turned her head. She relaxed against the soft strokes of Anna’s hands as they undid her braid. Instead of reaching for the brush, her sister ran her fingers over her scalp and gently worked out any knots. It felt heavenly. She could have fallen asleep so easily like this.

“Your hair is so soft,” she heard her sister murmur. Then she felt the girl’s nose press against the back of her head. “Smells so nice, too. Like winter and mint.”

Elsa fumbled for the brush and handed it back to Anna. She couldn’t form any words and just grunted when she felt the girl take the brush and begin to use it instead of her fingers. It might have been disastrous otherwise.

When they finished, Elsa put some more logs on the fire and then climbed into bed next to her sister. (Elsa rushed through taking apart Anna’s hair. She might have done something she regretted if she spent too long.)

“Goodnight,” she turned her head to smile at the younger girl and went wide eyed when she saw her scooting over to place an arm around her waist. “A-anna?”  
“You don’t want to snuggle?”

Those puppy dog sea-green eyes would have melted her Ice Castle. Elsa exhaled and pulled the auburn haired girl close. She rubbed her hand up and down the girl’s back, luxuriating in the feeling of the girl’s soft green silk nightie as well as her warm body just beneath.

She didn’t even want to think about how they were both wearing very thin clothes with nothing underneath. Well, almost nothing.

“I love you so much, Elsa,” Anna pressed her nose against the older woman’s collarbone and it was Elsa’s turn to shiver. “Whenever I think about you, I’m always so happy.”

Elsa sighed longingly. She wanted to scoop up Anna in her arms and kiss her until the sun rose. And then kiss her some more for good measure. Instead, she squeezed the girl closer and nuzzled the top of her head, “I love you, too.”

“I should apologize to you.”

The blonde woman paused in her nuzzling. She furrowed her brows and stared up at the dancing light of the fire, “What for?”

“Well,” Anna’s hand moved to rest on Elsa’s stomach and the blonde flexed instinctively. “Remember all that complaining I did about Hans and Kristoff? That wasn’t fair to you. You know? Here I should have been talking to you about me and you and not those guys. So, yeah, I apologize. And I’m going to make an effort to discuss us more in the future.”

Elsa struggled to understand what her sister was talking about. It proved difficult considering she felt that hand slowly drawing circles on her abdomen. She took several small breaths and tried her best to speak normally, not the breathless, panting sex fiend she worried she would become, “You don’t have to apologize for any of that. They were important parts of your life. I was happy to have you share that with me.”

“I guess,” she could practically feel her sister frown.

“Why don’t we try to get some sleep?”

When Anna nodded against her shoulder, Elsa closed her eyes and focused on the beating of the younger girl’s heart. Although it felt like it took a long time, it was probably only fifteen minutes before she drifted off to sleep.

 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she opened her eyes again. The room was very dark now. The fire had become embers and Elsa was thankful for the thick, warm blanket. She struggled to catch her bearings.

The first thing she noticed was that Anna was moving against her side. The second thing was that Anna was moaning softly.

And the third thing made Elsa blush furiously.

Her sister was grinding herself on Elsa’s thigh. She could feel the girl’s heated center and a trail of wetness even through her nightie. The blonde panicked at first. She held her breath and blinked. Her mind raced a thousand thoughts, eventually coming to center on one: Anna was using her to masturbate.

Elsa bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. She never knew her sister was sexually frustrated, but if this helped her, she would let her do it. The older girl inhaled softly, letting the sweet smell of her sister’s arousal fill her nostrils. Even with the heavy blanket it was so blatant and so enticing.

She would have been content to let Anna finish, except she felt the girl’s hand slide up under hear nightwear, over her belly and come to cup her breast. Elsa bit back her moan moan when that hand began to knead her, press against her hardening nipple, and roll that nipple between her finger and thumb.

It was as if lightning flashed before her eyes and thunder rumbled in her ears. She’d never thought her sister’s hand would feel so good just touching her like this, just massaging her so gently.

Elsa licked her lips and nearly floated off the planet.

A voice brought her back to earth, back into her bedroom and in bed with her younger sister.

“I love you so much Elsa,” Anna whimpered as she bite Elsa’s other nipple through the night gown. The queen’s eyes shot wide open and she lifted her head to see the younger girl suckling her just underneath the safety of the heavy blanket.

The vision caused her to groan.

That groan made Anna stop and those gentle sea green eyes met her. Elsa watched the girl grow as timid as a chipmunk.

“Oh god, Elsa, I’m-I, Oh god I’m sorry!” her younger sister started to pull herself away, but Elsa was quicker and pulled her back.

Elsa flipped her over and hovered above her. She could feel that control of the last few months slipping away. Her breast felt wet, between her legs even more so, and the way Anna’s nostrils flared, she knew there was no coming back from this.

The blonde dipped her head down and captured her sister’s lips in a loving and longing kiss. She rolled the flesh between her teeth and lips and traced her tongue back and forth until allowed entrance into the other girl’s mouth. A groan grew from her throat as the other girl’s hands slide back up under her night gown and started to pull the garment up over her torso. Elsa was reluctant to break the kiss, but the insistence of those hands made her pull away and help get the offending garment off of her body.

Anna’s eyes were already dilated, but the way they traced her body told Elsa far more than her words ever could. She reached down and helped her sister shimmy her own night gown off and only briefly appreciated that freckled torso and small cinnamon nipples before leaning down to play connect the freckled dots.

“Elsa,” Anna’s moan was like music to her ears. She fully placed her body on her sister’s and kissed along her neck, collarbone, jawline, chin, and really anywhere she pleased.

They fumbled about until each had a leg between the others. The only thing separating them now was their panties. Not that it made a huge difference. Elsa already knew her sister had soaked through hers. And by now, Anna knew that Elsa was quite wet as well.

The blonde lifted her head and gazed down at her sister.

“Is this okay?”

She cursed herself for asking, but Elsa needed to know. She needed to know that she wasn’t taking advantage of the younger girl, that her feelings weren’t misplaced.

Anna’s smile made her heart flutter. The girl pulled her down by her shoulders and kissed her nose, her cheeks, and her lips. The final response was when her hands slid down, grabbing her buttocks, and grinding against her leg.

Elsa moaned.

Anna inhaled sharply.

The two writhed together, grinding their legs against each other, and pressing skin against skin. Her sister’s slick, wet skin, slid along hers. Gasps, groans, whimpers. Elsa shuddered and came quickly. She kissed for the corner’s of her sister’s mouth and kept her grinding until she was certain the younger girl came as well.

“I love you so much,” Elsa kissed more and more. She wanted every freckle on the girl’s body to know her lips. “I’ve always loved you.” Even the shocked confession wasn’t enough to pull her away from the daze.

Perhaps this was a dream, a wonderful dream. She wouldn’t give it up for the world and she certainly would lie to Anna in a dream. There would be no reason.

With a surprising bout of strength, Anna flipped them back over again and Elsa was thankful for the large size of her bed. Being Queen did have many benefits. They fumbled with their panties, each undressing the other before they were in bed completely naked.

Above her, her sister’s body shivered as the cool bedroom air flooded in with the way she held herself up. There was only the light from the half moon outside, but it was enough to appreciate the vision. She reached up to run her fingers through that auburn hair only to find herself being stopped and having her hands pushed back down against the bed.

“I think I have, too,” Anna’s voice shook with emotion and Elsa tried to sit up, but Anna pushed her back down. “I want to show you how much.”

Elsa opened her mouth to question her sister, but was silenced when she saw the girl sliding down under the covers. The blanket covered the sight of the young girl but she didn’t need to see to know that it was Anna’s tongue that was sliding up an down the length of her sex.

When the blonde moaned and lifted her hips, she felt the other girl’s hands pushing them back down and then fingers spreading her wide. The girl’s tongue pushed up against her, beneath the nub and as deep as she could amongst the soft, wet skin. She could feel Anna moaning, vibrations penetrating deeper than that tongue.

Elsa’s hips squirmed and she tried to lift her hips, but her sister held her down as she explored with her mouth, teeth, tongue, and lips. The Queen brought her own hand up and bit gently down on her wrist to keep herself from being too loud. She was whimpering as the pleasure increased.

Then she felt Anna insert a finger. She moved her mouth up to suckle on the nub at the top of her sex while her finger pumped slowly in and out. The girl let go of Elsa’s hips just in time for Elsa to begin bucking them. It seems that in spite of having recently climaxed, she was ready to go again. After a few thrusts and a lot of sucking, she tilted her head back and groaned loudly while calling out her sister’s name.

Anna licked and kissed her nub for several moments after the climax, eventually releasing the swollen piece of flesh and sliding back up along the length of Elsa’s body.

Impatiently, Elsa pulled her up and pressed their lips together. She tasted herself on her sister’s lips and found it quite delicious. It wasn’t the taste itself, but the fact that it was covering Anna’s lips, cheeks, chin, and tongue, especially her tongue.

The kiss lasted several minutes with Anna intertwining her limbs around Elsa as well as her intertwining their tongues. Both eventually pulled back quite breathless and yet not needing any oxygen other than each other.

“Where did you-?”

Anna licked her lips as she tongued a spot just beneath her older sister’s ear, “You don’t think you’re the only one to peruse every inch of the library, do you?”

Elsa smirked and held the smaller girl tightly against her body.

She eventually moved them onto their sides and was just about to slide down to return the favor when she felt Anna pulling her back up.

“I want you to,” Anna shivered and looked quite bashful all the sudden, “I want you to look at me while you touch me.”

If Elsa thought feeling her sister’s tongue was amazing, this was so much more. She simply nodded her head, too afraid to speak, and wrapped one arm around the auburn haired girl.

They laid on their sides next to each other, heads level, eyes gazing into each others, and Elsa began her slow descent down. Her fingers dove into the wet curls easily and spread through the folds to find the girl’s swollen nub.

The Queen bit back a groan of pleasure. Anna felt so hot and wet.

She started to rub slowly, rolling that flesh between her fingers and pressing it teasingly. Her sister grunted, obviously frustrated at how the older girl was taking her time. Elsa chuckled and eased up on the nub, choosing to go deeper down.

Her fingers eventually find the crevice and she slipped a digit in.

Anna inhaled sharply. She never broke her gaze from Elsa’s.

Her sister’s insides clutched at her and sucked her finger deep within. She curled the finger in her and began to pump it in and out. Her thumb pressed against Anna’s nub. The blonde watched as her sister began to fall apart at her touch, at her gaze, and inside her bed next to her.

Anna wanted her. Anna wanted this.

Elsa began to thrust faster and leaned forward to capture her sister’s lips between her. They half kissed, half pecked, and stayed as close as possible while one thrusted her finger in and out of the other.

“Elsa, Elsa, please,” Anna pressed her lips up against the older girl’s cheek and gasped against the skin.

She couldn’t hold back any longer and inserted a second finger into her younger sister. They ground their hips together with Elsa pumping in and out of her so furiously that the sounds of the wet skin slapping together drowned out everything but their moans and whimpers.

The younger girl’s insides clenched down on her fingers and Anna cried out her name one last time before closing her eyes. Elsa pumped her a few more times and then ceased all movements of her hand, but not pulling it back out. She let the girl ride her orgasm out and marveled at the way those inner muscles throbbed against her hand.

After moments, minutes, maybe even hours, (Elsa lost track), Anna gingerly helped her remove her hand and then flung her arms around her sister.

Elsa held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“You were my first true love, you know?” Anna’s breathless voice did little to sully the meaning of the words.

She smiled against that auburn hair, “Mine, too.”

 


End file.
